A New Life
by Rainbowc
Summary: Yugi and Yami are slaves. When they are both before the pharaoh. Will Atemu helped them when Yugi refuse to live and get raped in the castle. Will love be able to bloom?
1. Chapter 1

**Um here is my fourth story… Really don't know why I want to start new stories when I am not finished with one.  
>Disclaimer: Don't own YUGIOH<br>WARNING: Mentioning of rape, abuse. I AM NOT GOING TO PUT A WARNING UP AGAIN, just when it is really bad. And mild swearing. **

**/blah/- yugi to yami  
>blahyami to yugi<br>* blah* yami to yugi to atemu**

Yugi and Yami was forced to walked forward. To say they were scared to death was a understatement. The guard forces them down on their knees in front of the pharaoh. They were slaves, that was sold and High Priest Seto bought them for the Pharaoh.

Yugi was half hidden behind Yami. He was the youngest of the two. He was 15 and Yami was 17. They were a couple.

"What do we have here Seto?" A voice suddenly asked them. "Slaves Atemu. I bought them for you. I thought maybe that you will take a liking to them." Atemu was silent for a moment. "You are right I do like them. I think they will be my personal servants."

"Take over my duties for the day High Priest. I am going to show my servants their new duties." Seto just look at his cousin and then nod.

"Come you two." Atemu called Yugi and Yami. Both of them was looking down. They got up and followed him.

After a while they make it to Atemu chamber. Atemu walked in with them following and stopping in the doorway. "Way aren't you guys coming in completely?" Atemu asked with a frown. Yami spoke up. "We are normally not allowed into our master's chamber, we have to stay at the door, master." Yami's voice was quite. Yugi was still hidden behind him. "Well that won't work because you guys are living from now on in this room. So come in completely and stand in front of my bed." Atemu said. Both of them quickly made their way over to the spot they was told to stand at.

"Okay what is your name?" Atemu point to Yugi. Yugi was looking down when he answer "Y-Yu-Yugi ma-master." He stutter out. Atemu moved over to him he kneel in front of him and cup Yugi's face in his hand. He feels how Yugi stiffen at the tough. "Yugi are you and this guy Lovers?'" Atemu asked softly. Out of the corner in his eyes he saw how Yami pails. "Y-ye-yes ma-ma-master." Atemu let Yugi's face go and move over to Yami. "What's your name?" He asked. "Yami master." "You two don't need to call me Master or Pharaoh when we are alone. Just when there is someone with us must you call me one of those. My name is Atemu. Do you guys understand?" Atemu asked them softly. "Yes Atemu." Yami replied he and Yugi was still looking down. "Yugi do you understand?" "Y-ye-Yes At-Atemu."

"Okay, I bet you guys are hungry and tired." Atemu stated. "A little bit, Atemu." Yami replied. "Yami, what is wrong with Yugi, why is he so quit and why does he stutter so much?" Atemu asked. "Atemu may I hold him, please? I will tell you what happened before we were bought before you. Not everything just what happened at our last master and what has happen at the slave market."

"That's fine. You may hold him Yami." Atemu replied softly. As soon as what Yami placed Yugi in his lap. Yugi buried his face against Yami's chest. Yami just rubbed his back softly.

"Yugi was raped. He was forced to do stuff that scared him for live. If he refused to do some of those things he was punished." Yami said softly. "He was raped just before the High Priest bought us."

"I am sorry to hear that. Come I will get you guys something to eat and then Isis will check you guys over for wounds and then it is bed time for both of you." Atemu said firmly. "Okay Atemu. But I think we may need to get Yugi comfortable he has cried himself to sleep." Yami said softly when he looked down at Yugi.

"Yami I am going to put him in my bed. May I take him?" "Yes, Atemu, just be careful for his arms and legs, please Atemu." "I will."

After they have made sure Yugi was comfortable. Atemu got another slave to fetch food for three people. And another slave to fetch Isis. After that they just sat in silence and wait. After five minutes. Atemu suddenly spoke up. "Yami, were you raped as well?" Atemu asked him softly. Yami was quite for a while when he spoke up his voice almost sound dead. "Yes I was Atemu. Not so bad as what Yugi went through but yes I was raped as well." Atemu suddenly pulled him into a hug. He feel how Yami stiffen against him. "Shhh Yami, I am not going to hurt you or Yugi. I promise you that." 'He feels Yami relax against him. "Yami I know you want to cry, you don't need to be strong anymore. You may cry." Atemu told him. Yami just nod against his chest. A while later Atemu feels Yami's body go limp against him, and he knew he was asleep.

He put him to bed next to Yugi. After making sure they were tuck in, Atemu went to the balcony. He was standing outside when there came a knock. He went to open the door. A slave was standing there with the food and Isis followed after them.

He let the slave put the food on his desk and motion for Isis to come inside. After making sure the slave was away. He went and wake up the two boys in his bed. Yugi was considered the stuff he went through awake easily, but Atemu could see he was hurt. He wake up Yami next. Yami's eyes moved around in the room when he saw Yugi he calmed down.

"I got you guys some food and Isis is here to check you over. You guys got to get a health check." Atemu told them. "Master are you going to stay here?" Yami asked shyly. "Yes Yami, I will stay here." Atemu said he has a soft smile on his face. "And didn't I told you to call me Atemu?" "Y-yes y-you di-did Mas-master. Just wh-when w-we a-are al-alone." Yugi answer. "Mmm." Before Atemu could go further Yugi was against Yami, he was shaking like a leave. Yami moved closer to him and pulled him on his lap. Just holding him and whispering to him. Atemu moved over to them. He looked at Yami and Yami hand over Yugi to him with a scold on his face. "Yami I promised that I won't hurt you guys. You can trust me." Atemu told him. Yami just closed his eyes, apparently he knew what Yugi will do. "Atemu, Yugi may try to get away from you. He was already asleep when you made the promise and the stage he is in, he may have a panic attack." Yami told him.

Yugi was as stiff as a board against Atemu. "I am not going to hurt you Yugi. I want to help you and Yami. Do you think you can try to relax?" Atemu told and asked Yugi softly. Yugi looked at Yami. He just nod at him and the next Atemu can feel how Yugi is trying to relax. "See doesn't that feels better?" "Y-y-yes A-at-atemu."

"Now Yami, do you think Isis can look you first over? Then I will make sure Yugi eat something." "That's fine Atemu. Yugi please eat something." Yami just said. Yugi just looked away. "Okay Yami, I will try." Yugi answer for the first time without him stuttering.

"Come, little one." Atemu said to Yugi. Yugi stiffen again. "Yugi are you okay?" "Y- ye-yes A-atemu." "You stiffen up again, want to tell me why?" Atemu asked him. Yugi just shook his head frantic. "Okay come, get something to eat." Yugi went to the table with food were Atemu let him. He pail drastic. "Yugi are you sure you are alright?" Atemu asked. Yugi just nod but doesn't made another move. Suddenly Atemu heard Yami's voice. "Yugi please try to eat. Atemu if needed please force feed him. He normally doesn't want to eat and doesn't eat if he can help it." Yami's voice was desperate. "He will eat tonight. I will make sure of it Yami."

"Yugi, I know you may feel nervous, and don't want to eat, but please just try to eat two pieces of food and drink a glass of juice. That's all I ask of you." Yugi still looked nervous but pick an apple and start to eat it. After 15 minutes the apple was finished. Yugi really looked sick. "Yugi are you alright? You did well I am proud of you. Do you want another piece of fruit or do you want something else?"

"I a-am fine A-A-Atemu. Fruit please." Atemu hand him a bunch of grapes. Ten minute later Yugi was finished with the grapes as well. He just sat there. He was pail and shaking a bit.

Isis was still looking Yami over, and cleaning wounds. "Come here Yugi, now I need to get you to drink something. What do you want, juice, milk or water?" Yugi has started to shake. "Water A-Atemu." Atemu handed a glass with water to Yugi. Yugi drank about half of the water, when Atemu took the glass out of his hand. He pulled Yugi onto his lap and rubbed his back in soothing circles after a while Yugi relax and stop shaking. Yugi just sat in his new masters lap not knowing what to do. Not that there was much he can do since Atemu's one arm was around his waist.

Suddenly there was a yelp from Yami. Atemu put Yugi on the floor, but Yugi was faster than Atemu and reach Yami first. He was also drastically pail. "What have happened Isis?" Atemu asked when he saw Yami in Yugi's arms. Yami have started to cry. "He has a four broken ribs pharaoh, when I was feeling for broken bones it must have hurt a lot." Atemu walked over to the two boys. He wrapped his arms around both of them. He starts to get them to calm down a little bit. "Isis, how far are you with your check on Yami?" Atemu asked. "I am done Pharaoh. I believe it is time for the other boy." Isis said. She had a calming aroha around her. "Yugi, go that she gives you your check-up. I am going to get Yami to eat." Atemu said to Yugi. Yugi moved over to her.

Atemu help Yami to his feet and took him to the table with food on. He got Yami something to eat. Yami wasn't as bad as Yugi and eat a little bit more, but because he was in pain it wasn't much either. After Yami was done eating Atemu also placed him on his lap and put an arm around his waist. They waited for Isis to finish her check up on Yugi. After an half an hour she was finished.

"Pharaoh the boys will be fine. They just need a lot of rest and to eat food, both of them are underweight. But they have bed rest for a month. I will be back tomorrow afternoon to check on them." Isis said.

"Thank you Isis. I see you tomorrow again." Atemu said. Isis walked out the door. Atemu got up and look the door. Both boys looked at him with frighten eyes. "Come you two, time for bed." This earned Atemu involuntary whimpers from the boys. He suddenly realise how it must have sounded for the two younger teens. "I am really not going to hurt you guys. It is time for both of you guys to sleep." Atemu told them softly. Atemu moved forward and pick Yami up. Yami tensed up in Atemu's arms. He walked over to the bed, pulled the covers away and put Yami into the bed. He tucks the covers around Yami and then went to get Yugi. The process was pretty much the same. After making sure both boys were fine, Atemu went to get his night pants and then went to the bathroom to put it on. He then went back to the bed and smiled when he saw the sight that greeted him. Yami was holding Yugi in a protective embrace. Both boys was sound asleep.

Atemu got into the bed and went to sleep. He knew that it was going to be a long time to get them to trust him. He knew both of them was special, and that the misuse have gave them a trusting problems and that they think lowly of themselves.

-Time laps-  
>Around midnight<p>

Atemu woke up to the sound of soft crying. When he looked at the two boys: Yugi was curled up in a ball and crying. Yami was also curled up and crying. It broke Atemu's hart to see the two boys like this. If you have asked him the previous day if he have believed in love at first sight, he would have laughed but today he knew that it does exist.

He woke the two boys up. They were startled to say the least. Atemu pulled both boys close to him and rubbed their backs softly. After a while they were calmed. Atemu put them back in bed and make sure they were asleep again before he went to bed again.

-Time laps-  
>Next morning, before sunrise.<p>

Yugi and Yami woke up the next morning it was around five in the morning. They knew that they were on bed rest and need to sleep, but to fall asleep again was near impossible. They just stayed awake until their master wake up.

Atemu woke up soon after them. Around ten minutes later, he was out the bed and putting candle lights on. He looked at the two boys, who was still in his bed. He smiled at them and got a sort of smile back from both. After having put the candle light on, he got his wit cult and put it in the bathroom, he then went back to get them something to were. After getting everything he needed, he went back in the room and pick Yugi up and walked him to the bathroom. He put him down and then went to Yami.

He run a warm bath and start to undress. He looked at his servants who was standing there in place. "You two come on and get in the bath, we need to get you guys cleaned up and then I have to make sure you guys eat something." Atemu stated. Both of them quickly got out of their close and into the bath with Atemu following them.

After making sure that both of them were clean, and eaten. Isis looked at them again and gave them something for the pain. Then Atemu got them back in his bed and make sure they were comfortable.

-Time laps-  
>1 month later<p>

"Good morning you two beauties. Rise and shine. Time for both of you to start your new work." Atemu wake them up. He didn't explain anything to them. He wanted to do it this morning. He want to protected them. And to do that they will need to be with him the whole time.

Atemu have gotten Yugi to stop stutter when he speak to him. But if he have to speak to someone else he still stutters. Yami was more open to him, but not much. He was also very protective over Yugi. It was clear to Atemu that they really loved and belong together. Atemu didn't want to fall in love with both of the boys but he did.

/Morning Yami./ More Aibou. Ready for today /Yeah and you?/ Yes

"More Atemu. Sleep well?" Yami asked Atemu. "Thank you Yami I did and you guys?" "We sleep well Atemu" Yugi answer for both of them.

"That's good. Well here is your job. You guys will clean my cambers, run my bath. Another slave will bring up my breakfast. You guys just make sure I get ready for the day. After that you both will move with me through the day and will follow me everywhere. Understood?" Atemu asked them.

"Yes Atemu." Both replied at the same time. And start to work in his chamber. Suddenly Atemu heard Yugi calling him to take his bath. He did that and got his kilt on when there was a knock on the door.

Yami went to open it. When there were a high pitch shrink and Yami was hit across the face with so much force he stumbled back words, into Atemu. Yami moved out of the way and help Atemu back to his feet, because he has lost his balance when Yami bumped into him. "Sorry Master." Yami said quickly and then he moved out of the way, over to Yugi. Who pulled him into a hug.

"What can I do for you Lady Tea?" Atemu asked with so much poison in his words that it scared his two servants.

"Atemu who are those two boys in your room?" Tea asked she didn't care for anything or anyone as long as she gets what she wants. "Lady Tea you are not allowed to call me Atemu. And those are my personal servants. Lady Tea I do believe you know the rules. That you or anyone for that matter are not allowed to hit anyone's personal servants?" Atemu asked his eyes were narrowed and have a burning hate in them. "I didn't knew they were your servants Atemu. But how about a kiss now? I know you want it." Tea asked with a evilly smile. "Lady Tea get out of my room, before I trough you out of my palace." Atemu yelled.

"But you won't do it Atemu. I know for a fact you love me." Tea said with a seductive voice. "Guards get her out of my palace at once." Two guards come over and drag the girl away. Atemu turned around to see his two servants cowering against the wall.

"Are you two okay?" Atemu asked with a soft voice. Yami stutter a "Y-y-Yes A-Atemu." Atemu moved over to them. "Shh you two. Are you alright Yami?" "Yes Atemu." Atemu cup Yami's face in his hand and kissed both his cheeks. This ended with Yami begin with a crimson blush.

Atemu moved then over to Yugi and did the same to him and the reacting was the same with him.

/Yami, what are Atemu doing?/ I don't know Aibou. Are you alright? /Yes Yami./  
>*Both of them has such sweet kisses* *Yami can you hear Atemu as well?* * Yes Aibou. Um you do know what this means?* *Yes, I do Yami.*<p>

"Okay so way can I hear both of you two?" Atemu asked surprise. "Well um, Atemu you see, we are each other's halves. Yugi is the lighter halve of me. And I am his darker half. That's way we can talk to each other whit our minds. If we are able to hear your thoughts and feel your emotion's it may be that you are part of one of our halves or one of us are your halve." Yami tried to explain.

Atemu just looked at them. Then he nodded. "Okay I want an honest answer. What do you guys think of me?" "Umm w-w-we l-li-lik-like y-you Atemu." Yugi stammer out. "Like in what manner. Like like like or like love like ?" "Love like Atemu." Yami answer. He have pulled Yugi closer to him.

Atemu then burst out in laughter. I am so glad you guys love me, because I love you guys as well. I wish we could be together. Atemu then moved forward and cup Yugi's face in his hand. Yugi tried to pull away. Relax Aibou. He won't hurt you. I won't allow it. /Okay Yami/

After the mental talk Yugi relax against Atemu's thoughts. Atemu pulled him in a kiss. He was soft and full of love towards the youngest of the three. He knew he should treat them gently. After the need for air broke them apart he moved over to Yami. And also kiss him the same way he kissed Yugi. Both of the boys were crimson red in the face. Atemu just let a soft chuckle out and caress their cheeks.

Suddenly there was a knock on Atemu's door. Before Atemu could answer the door burst open and Vivan Wong burst in the room. She looked at the sight in front of her. "What is going on in here Atemu-love." She asked irritated. Her eyes were shining with anger and hater to the two boys behind their master. They moved closer to the wall. She was scaring the living shit out of them. "They are my servants. And this is my chamber and I AM NOT YOUR ATEMU OR LOVE!" Atemu yelled. Yugi and Yami tried to send as much love as they can across the link to Atemu.

It looks like it calmed him a little bit but not enough. He called his guards to help her out of the palace. Atemu had an massive headache and he was tensed as hell.

"Atemu. Would you like a massage?" Yugi asked softly. "Yeah, I think that would be nice." Atemu said his voice was tired. "Come and lay down." Yugi said softly.

Atemu went and lay down on the bed. Yugi turned him around that he was laying on his stomach. Yugi start to work on his neck and shoulder. While Yami was massaging his forehead and sculp. After a while he was completely relax and asleep.

The two just watch each other for a while and then went back to do their chores in the chamber. They were just done when Atemu wake up again. "How are you feeling Atemu?" Yami asked when he saw that he is awake. "Better thank you guys." Atemu replied. He gave them each a kiss. And then went out to start his day's work. Both of them was behind him with their heads down. They stayed like this and just went to get stuff when their master asked them to do something. The rest of the day they were next to Atemu's throne.

They were on their way back to Atemu's chamber when one of the guards grab Yugi. Before Yugi could scream a hand was over his mouth. He was trying to get away but there wasn't much he could do.

/Y-Yami!/ Yugi scream through the mind link. Yami turned around to asked what's wrong when he saw that Yugi is missing. "Master, Yugi is missing!" Yami's voice was filled with panic and fear for the younger teen.

Atemu also turned around and saw that was true. "Come we have to find him, before he gets hurt." Atemu said and they moved back the way they have come.

They heard muffle cry's form one room. Atemu placed his hand on the door to open it. The sight that meet them almost cause Yami and Atemu to burst a blood vessel. Yugi was begin rape by one of the guards. There were tears streaming down his face's and he had a gag in his mouth. His arms were bind together at the top of the headboard with strong rope. His arms were bloody because he tried to get free. His legs were spread and bind to side post with rope. Also bloody. There were blood coming from his anus.

Atemu pulled the guard away from Yugi. Yami freed Yugi from the bonds. He pulled the crying boy against him and rubbed his back. Atemu called another guard to take the guard away to the dungeons. When he got to the two boys on the bed it makes him happy to see how Yami was there for Yugi. But what really broke him was how Yugi was trying to get away from contact and at the same time want to be close to the person he loved.

"Let's get him dressed and back at my chamber and then I will call Isis to get his wounds dressed. And to give him something to sleep tonight." Atemu said to Yami. They got Yugi dressed and Yami pick the younger teen up. Yugi was crying against Yami's shoulder. Yami was just holding him and rubbing his back murmuring sweet nothing into his ear. After a while he was calmer and was just laying against Yami. They got back to Atemu's chamber. Atemu called one of the slaves to go and fetch Isis urgently. After that. They got Yugi on Atemu's bed. He was still clinging to Yami. It took a lot of sweet talk to get him to relax. When Isis got there, he barley let Isis thought him. Yami was sitting so that he can talk to Yugi to calm him down if needed.

After 15 minutes Isis was done. His wounds was cleaned and wrapped. She gave him something for the pain and too sleep. He has cuddle up to Yami and just hold him. His hand was tangled up in Yami' shirt. Yam was holding him, not to hard and not to soft just in the middle to keep him calm. After a while Yugi has fallen asleep in Yami's arm. Atemu help to put Yugi to bed and then they both got dressed in sleepwear and climb in bed.

Both of them were almost in a heartbeat asleep.

-Time lap-  
>Around midnight<p>

Atemu and Yami woke up from Yugi trashing around. There were tears running down the boy's face. Yami stroke his cheek and got him to wake up. Yugi was shaking and tears were running down his face. He was near hyperventilating. Atemu blow air into his mouth to keep him from hyperventilating.

After a while they got the younger teen calmer. His face was hidden against Yami's neck and shoulder. Yami was rubbing Yugi's back. Yugi was calmer than he was before. His body was relaxed and he was trying to get his breath back from al the crying. "Koi, do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Yami asked softly. He was worried that Yugi will fall back to the way he was before Atemu got them.

"I saw my sister Yami." Yugi said the sentence without a trace of emotion and then he start to cry again. Yami release that Yugi was missing his older sister. She was killed by her master when she refused to hurt her brother. He blamed himself for her death. She was six years older than Yugi. He was 11 when she was killed in front of him.

"Yami what has happened to Yugi's sister?" Atemu asked softly. He didn't like the way the younger boy was sad and unhappy. "She was killed in front of him. He was just 11 at the time. He blamed himself for her death. They were together at one master, h-he wanted them to dance naked together and thought each other and she refused she was killed in front of him. The person told Yugi it was his fold that his sister died." Yami said. There were sadness in his voice.

Yugi suddenly tried to break free of the hug he was in. Yami let him go. He jumped out of the embrace and went outside. He was pale, like a ghost. He was just standing outside. He was still crying but he looked calmer.

Yami and Atemu moved after him. "Yugi tell us what happened in your nightmare. We won't judge you." Both the older boys tried to get him to tell them what has happened.

He looked at both of the older boys. "You both have shadow powers." Yugi just said. His voice was without emotion. Atemu looks shock that the boy knows of his secret power. Yami just looked confused. "Yugi how do you know that?" Atemu asked.

"I told him." There said a voice behind them suddenly. When Yugi heard the voice he starts to shake violently. "Yami, please tell me, you see her as well?" Yugi asked his voice was barley a whisper. "Yes Yugi I see her. And I am sure Atemu sees her as well." Yami answers.

"I thought you died, Lee?" Yami asked the girl behind them. She looked at them with a sad smile. "I am dead Yami. But not completely. You see the day I died my powers were unlock and I went to the light realm. I can't stay here for very long. My powers fades fast. I am still too weak to do much."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked. He was still shaking. Atemu was holding him now. He was trying to keep the boy calm. "Little brother. You have light magic powers. I have to tell you know, because you need to be protected. At all cost. If your powers are unlock before you are 18 it can be too much to handle. And you will need the help of your mates."

Before she can say anything else. "W-what do you mean mates?" Yugi asked confused. "Yami and Atemu is your mates. They are meant to protect you. You will understand in a few years baby brother. But now you much sleep. Your body needs the rest." When she said that. She kissed him on his forehead and he has fallen asleep in a second.

When Yami and Atemu looked at her, there were a sad look on her face. "Just one last question. What did you mean I have shadow powers?" Yami asked confused. "You have the power. Deep inside you. You will unlock it in a few days. Now both of you to bed. You are going to have a hard day tomorrow." The girl said. She gave them each a kiss and then she was gone. Yami and Atemu just looked at each other. Atemu then pick up Yugi and put him back into bed. Then both of them went to bed. They have fallen asleep as soon as their heads thought the pillows.

-Time laps-  
>Next morning<p>

Yami and Atemu woke at the same time. Yugi was still asleep. They let him sleep while Yami and Atemu got ready for the day.

About 30 minutes later Yugi woke up. He has a grinding headache and his body hurt like hell. He tried to sat up but fall back in a second. Yami and Atemu walk over to him. They help him to sat up. "Yugi can you remember what has happened last night?" Atemu asked him softly. "Yeah. Why Atemu?" "Tell me what you remember of last night Yugi." Atemu said. Yugi reply "Um, a guard grab me when we went back to your chamber. He dra-drag m-me into a r-r-room. He then r-ra-r-ra-rape me. You guys fond me and Yami bought me back here. You send for Isis and she clean my wounds. After that she gave me something to help with the pain and to sleep." Yugi reply.

Yami and Atemu gave each other a worried glance. With hasn't gone unnoticed by Yugi. "What has happened last night after we went to sleep?" Yugi asked there were worry laced in his voice.

"Yugi your sister were here." Yami said softly. Yugi just paled a bit. "I-I ha-ha-have ho-hope it w-was a-al a dr-dream." Yugi said. He was stuttering badly. "I am sorry Aibou. But it was not." Yugi looked ready to burst out in tears again. Yami pulled him onto his lap and cradled the boy. After a while Yugi had calmed down. "Yugi I want you to stay in bed until further notice. You need to rest. I want you to stay in bed until your body have healed." Atemu spoke up suddenly. Yugi looked ready to protest. But Atemu send him a glare that told him to leave it alone.

The rest of the day it was just Atemu and Yami that was busy. Yugi slept most of the time. His body and mind trying to heal.

After a few days Yugi was physically healed but mentally he was still ill. He was starting to work again but he didn't talk to anyone really and just went on. Atemu and Yami was starting to worry for the younger one. He doesn't want anyone close to him and moved under the bed of Atemu. He refused to sleep on the bed.

Yami and Atemu tried to talk to him, but he doesn't want to talk about it. When they do well speak to him about what happened he just started to cry. He was broken worse than he was ever broken before.

-Time laps-  
>6 months.<p>

Yugi doesn't speak anymore. He barley makes eye contact and was most nights ridden with nightmares. Yami could feel how the younger teen was starting to shut down. He was just eating food and drinking when he feels like he was about to pass out.

Atemu and Yami was worried about him since there wasn't anything they can do to help him. He must talk about the experience it was the only way for him to get better.

One afternoon Yugi was just finished with his worked for the day, when Atemu and Yami came up to him. Yami pulled the younger teen into his lap. "Yugi please talk to us. We want to help you." Yami said to him.

Yugi open his mouth to answerer but no sound came out. Yugi please we promise we won't hurt you. We really want to help you, make you feel better again." Atemu spoke softly. Yugi looked down at his lap. Tears were in his eyes. But he didn't cry. "I don't know how to feel anymore. I feel depressed and I can't take it anymore." Yugi said softly. Yami pulled the younger teen against his chest. He buries his face in Yami's chest. "It is my fault that I got rape. I couldn't fight against them."

Atemu notice that Yugi's body was shaking. "Little one it isn't your fault. You didn't want it. And from the way you struggle, it was clear that you don't want it. You are still young Yugi you should let them steal your freedom. " Atemu told him with a firm but gentle voice. The last thing he needs is Yugi to freak out.

"It isn't your fault Yugi. It was those bastards that you one's called your parents fault. You didn't deserve a live they gave you." Yami said.

"Thank you. You two are the best." Yugi said. He got up and gave each one a shy kiss on the cheek.

-Time laps-  
>1 year later.<p>

"I love both of you." Said Yugi softly. He, Atemu and Yami was naked in bed. They just went through one hell of a night with making love.

"We love you two." Yami and Atemu replayed together. They cuddled closer to Yugi, who was back to how he came into this world. It took a lot of work since he was shy and needed a lot of love and time to deal with what he went through.

In the end the tree of them lived happily ever after

**And that's a rap on A New Life. Just a happy one-shot. HEHEH um yeah not really so happy I think. Well please read and review. Flames are welcome. Chao**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. This was going to be a one-shot but a reviewer asked that I continue the story so I am going to do just that. Okay since it was with a year later I ended the previous chapter. Yugi will be 16 now. Yami 18 and Atemu is going to be 20. **

**So thank you Jasmine this chapter is dedicated to you. Hope you will enjoy it.  
>This chapter isn't going to be very long since I need to figure out the plot completely. <strong>

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN  
>WARNING: TEA AND VIVAN BASING. JIPPIE DON'T YOU THINK?<strong>

Yugi was now sixteen years old. He was coping pretty well, over what happened with him and Yami. Atemu realised that Yugi was still a child at hart and like to play games and be with the people he loved.

Yami was eighteen and very protective over Yugi. He loved both Yugi and Atemu very much. A few days after they saw Yugi's older sister his powers was unlock and it was very strong. So Yami wasn't a personal servant anymore he was now one of the mages for Atemu's court.

Atemu was now 20. Yugi and Yami was now married to him. And Yami was on his court. Everything is going fine so far. He was still a little bit careful around Yugi who was still jumpy for human contact.

-Late afternoon, early evening-

Atem and Yami just got done with their day. They were happy that it ended; they want to spend some time with their younger mate. When they got to their chamber, they were shocked to see that Yugi wasn't in the room, he normally greeted them.

"Yugi/Aibou where are you?" they both called out together. They heard a muffled replied from the bathing chamber. They went there. Yugi was unnaturally pale. There was a light sweat on his face. They went over to him. When Yami got there he start to rubbed Yugi's back softly. Yugi whimpered in pain. "Aibou, what is wrong?" Yami asked him softly. "Don't feel well." Was all that Yami got in reply. "Atemu help me that we get him back in bed." Yami said to Atemu.

Together they help the younger one into bed. "I'm going to get Isis." Atemu said. Atemu send a slave to get Isis and then he moved back to the bed and help Yami to calm Yugi down.

After five minutes of calming the teen down, he was lying in bed asleep. His body just twitch every few minutes. They had bundled him up with blankets. Yami was stroking his hair. And Atemu tried to get Yami too relaxed.

After ten minutes Isis was there. And started too looked what is wrong with him. "Are you guys aware that Yugi has magic in his blood." Isis asked after 15 minutes. "Yes, we are aware of that. But he isn't supposed to unlock his magic until he is 18." Yami replied. "Well his power isn't unlocked yet, but the magic is starting to flow in his body. He should be fine, tomorrow. Take him tomorrow with you guys to the throne room, you will need to keep an eye on him, at all time for a week. And he will not unlock his power before he is 18. His body is simple starting to prepare to hold his magic." Isis said. "Thank you Isis. You may go now." Atemu said.

"Come Yami. Go take a bath. Relaxed I will watch over Yugi and get us something to eat." Atemu told Yami. Yami went and did that. When he was done bathing, the food was already in the room. Atemu was eating and stroking Yugi's hair. Yugi was now completely still in the bed asleep. He got a little bit colour in his face.

After Yami sat down he also start to eat. Atemu was done shortly after Yami got back in the room. He then went to bath and get ready for bed. 15 minutes later he was done and went back into the room. Yami was semi-asleep on the bed. The food tray was outside. Atemu got into the bed, and made first sure that Yami fall asleep before he went to sleep. He knew Yami will stay awake the whole night to look after Yugi.

After a while the whole room was asleep.

-TIME LAPS-  
>Next morning.<p>

Yami woke up from soft moaning from Yugi. Yugi was awake but was shaking like a leave. Yami put one hand on Yugi's shoulder. That earned him a whimper from the younger teen. "Shhh Aibou. You will feel better in a little while. Your body is only starting to get use for your magic. It will be over soon." Yami told him softly. Atemu was still asleep. "Try to get some more sleep. We are here the whole time, okay?" Yami asked him softly. "O-o-o-okay s-s-s-sorry for bothering you." Yugi stutter out. He was still shaking. Yami pulled him against his chest and start to trace patterns on his stomach very gently. It seemed to work since Yugi cuddled up against his chest and fell asleep again. Yami followed soon after.

3 hours later Atemu woke up. He saw that Yugi was cuddled up to Yami, with Yami's arms protectively over his waist. He knew then that Yugi must have woke up somewhere in the night and resulting in Yami waking up.

He slowly woke Yami up. And then they woke Yugi up. They had to help Yugi to get ready for the day since his body was sore and he could barely move. After half an hour they made their way to the dining hall for breakfast.

Yugi barley ate but he did eat something. They were still eating when the room's door burst open. Lady Vivan stood in the door frame. Yugi and Yami froze up. "What do you want Lady Vivan!?" Atemu screamed. "I want you to marry me, I love you Atemu!" she said.

Atemu looked like he want to kill her. She knew he was happily married and then she want to demand that he marry her. "Lady Vivan I don't love you. And I won't marry you because I already love two other people. And I am married to them." Atemu told her as calmly as what he could.

Vivan moved into the room and grab Yugi. "How can you love this runt?" she asked evilly. Yugi's eyes where close. Yami could tell that he was in pain, and then there was suddenly a bright flash of light and Vivan was lying unconscious against a wall.

Yugi just stood there for a second then his legs give way under him. Atemu grabbed him just in time before he fall. Yugi was shaken. His face was contracted in pain.

Yami and Atemu were worried now since they can feel the magic in Yugi's body multiplying way too fast. They knew that his powers where unlocked now.

**DUN DUN DUN.**

**What will happen to Yugi know? Will he be able to handle his powers or will it kill him.  
>I Hope you enjoyed the chapter Jasmine. Chapter 3 will be out soon. Please review. Flames are welcome and needed. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am back. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Love u all.  
>Disclaimer: Don't own.<strong>

Isis was at Yugi's in a mere minute. She used her own magic to control his magic. It seemed to work since he calmed down after that. "My Pharaoh we should get him in bed. He needs bed rest. His magic is multiplying why too fast for him to handle. He should survive, but he will need extra attention since he will be unconscious for a few days."

Atemu and Yami just nodded and then pick him up and took him to their chamber. They tuck him into the bed and stay there. They got him food that is easy to swallow. And feed it to him. After that they just wait to see what will happen.

It went like that to feed him every 3 hours a day for two weeks, before Yugi woke up again. It was night time, and Atemu and Yami just went and get ready for bed, when they heart a soft moan coming from Yugi. They were at his side immediately. Yugi's eyes flutter open. His violet eyes were shining and sparkle with happiness. "Hey Yugi, how are you feeling?" Atemu asked him softly. "Fine Atemu, what happened?" Yugi asked. He has a headache and feels a little bit dizzy. "Your magic was unlock Aibou, why to early you were out cold for two weeks." Yami told him.

Yugi just nodded and then he was quite for a while. Yami and Atemu just looked at him. "Yugi, can you tell us why you are so happy?" Atemu asked him suddenly. Yugi just looked confused. "I don't feel happy Atemu, to tell the truth I have a headache and feel dizzy." "Your eyes tell a different story Aibou, they are shining with happiness and now confusion." Yami stated.

Suddenly their where a light in the room again, and Yugi's older sister was there again. "How are you feeling baby brother?" Lee asked Yugi. "Have an headache and is dizzy sis." She was silent for two minutes. "You needed to sleep, your body is almost done and can handle your power now. You will be fine tomorrow. Just take it easy for a few days." She told him. He just nodded and then went back to sleep.

"Lee, how are we going to train him in his magic?" Yami asked her. "He can practice with you Yami. You may control shadow magic but light magic is just the opposite so he can heal people as well. His magic can't be use to hurt people, that can only happen when he is super angry or his live or the people he loves life's is in danger. Now I do belief you two are tired as well?" Atemu and Yami just nodded and then she was gone.

The other two went to bed and cuddled up together.

-Time laps-  
>Next morning for breakfast.<p>

The 3 boys went down to breakfast in the dining hall. Much to Atemu and Yami's dismay Lady Tea and Lady Vivan where there.

**And that is a wrap for chapter 3. See you soon. PLEASE REVIEW. Flames are more than welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter. This will be the last update for 3 months. I will update late in March 2015 again. I am really sorry. Jasmine and cd I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because it is specially for you two.  
>DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN YUGIOH NEVER WILL NEVER HAVE<strong>

Atemu and Yami walked in front of Yugi. Yugi's powers were still there and that he need to be kept safe. Atemu and Yami were glaring at Lady Tea and Vivian. "What are you two doing here?" Atemu asked with poison in his voice.

"We are here because Lady Tea has fallen in love with Yami and I still love you Atemu. We want to marry you two." Lady Vivian said seductively. Atemu and Yami was glaring extra hard at the two women in front of them. "What don't you two understand of we are already happily married and we don't love you." Yami said irritated.

Lady Tea and Vivian just walked up to them and started to kiss them with everything they got. Yugi froze for a second. He then starts to see white. Yami and Atemu feels how Yugi's emotions started to feed his magic. They try to get the wicked bitches of the west off of them. "GET OFF OF MY HUSBANDS NOW!" Yugi suddenly said. His voice was lower than it normally is, the anger and hate sweep through him. Tea and Vivian just looked at him as if he is nuts to talk to them like that. "How do you dare talked like that to us, like that you are just a runt and pipsqueak." Tea spat out.

Yugi's light magic flare around him. The power increase around him, then a violet colour light wrapped around him. His white kilt changes to a violet colour kilt, and he has a violet shirt on as well. On his head was a light head band with a white and violet gemstone in the middle that lies perfectly between his eyes and he has a pure white slash on his waist.

"I say for the last time, GET OFF MY HUSBANDS!" Yugi said deadly calm. Tea and Vivian start to back away slowly. Atemu and Yami moved towards Yugi. Yugi's eyes were narrowed on Tea and Vivian. His magic moved around him. "If you two dare to ever and I mean ever to hug or kiss or just talk to Atemu and Yami, I will kill you. Stay away from them." Yugi said dangerously.

Tea and Vivian looked angry that he speaks like that with them. "Why should we listing to you. You are nothing important and I am sure you can't even do real damages." Vivian said evilly. Yugi just looked at her calmly.

A violet colour ball formed in Yugi's hand. He shot it directly at Vivian's heart. She screams in pain and then drop to the floor out cold. She was pail but still breathing. "You also want to go Lady Tea?" Yugi asked with irritation in his voice. Tea just back out of the room and then run for what she is worth.

Yugi then walked over to his husbands and start to fuss over them. Atemu and Yami were shocked to see how strong he was. But they can still see the care in his heart. "Are you two alright?" Yugi asked with worry in his voice. Yami was raped as well a few years back and stuff like this can hurt him. Both of them nodded.

Suddenly Manhaad asked: "Um Pharaoh what are we going to do with Lady Vivian?" he asked calmly. Atemu was silent for a moment. "If she wakes up throw her in the dungeons. She will be charged with sexual assaulted on the royal family." Atemu said strengly.

Manhaad nodded and made sure it happened. Vivian woke up four hours later with a killer headache. Manhaad took her and told her of the crimes she committed then she was thrown into a single dungeon. She was screaming bloody murder.

Back with Atemu, Yami and Yugi.

Atemu and Yami were having the time of their live to get Yugi to calm down. His magic didn't calm down and to see it trough he was on a killing path. He wanted Tea and Vivian out of their lives and fast.

After two hours they got him to sleep. His magic calmed but his clothes didn't change back to his normal clothes. He was now laying in Yami's arms his body was relaxed. After 3 hours he was awake again and super hipper. Yami and Atemu could only looked at him lightly amazed. He was bubbling over with joy.

Suddenly Lee was in the room again. She was slightly amused at her younger brother antiques. He doesn't freak out to see her anymore. He enjoyed it a lot to see her. He still loved her, even when she can't be with him anymore. She and his husbands taught him how to move on with his life and he started to act like how he always where.

"Hey sus!" Yugi bounce over to her and jumped her. She just laughed slightly. "Hey Little One. How are you?" "Fine and you sus?" "Fine thanks." Yugi bounce over to Yami and Atemu. Yami picked him up and throw him in the air a little bit. Yugi giggle with joy.

She just stood there a little while. Yugi's clothes was still the colour after the change that happened. "Yugi can I talk to you alone, please?" Lee asked him softly. Yugi just nodded and went over to her. They went over to the balcony. "Yugi, I am glad to see you are fine." Yugi was silent he didn't knew what to say. "I saw you freak out today. You should try to control your anger, your magic can't take that sort of anger it makes you dangerous. You could have killed that whole room." Lee said softly. "I know sus. But when they started to kiss them. I saw white. They were so uncomfortable and nobody did anything. And that full my anger at the moment. I wanted to protected them so badly." Yugi replayed. They were silent for a moment.

"Yugi… There is something else that you should know." Lee was silent she looked softly uncomfortable.

"What should I know sus?" Yugi asked there was a slight worry in his voice.

"You are the strongest light magic that there is… Some people might want to steal that power." Lee said softly. Yugi just nodded. I thought something like that. His eyes relay to her. "Yugi, you can also get pregnant. You have the ability to have children." Lee just looked at him. Her face was without emotion. Yugi pail when he heard that. "I can get pregnant?" Yugi asked. He asked it like he didn't believe her. "Yes Yugi you can get pregnant." Yugi just looked slightly strange then he brighten up a lot. "We can have our own children. Sus that is actually super great." He said.

Lee started to fade a little bit. "Little brother. I have to go. I will see you again. But I won't see you for the next few months."

Yugi looked at her sadly. "Why?" "I have some things to sort out. I love you. Bye brother." Lee then completely disappear. Yugi just stood there for a while.

Yami and Atemu walked over to him. They both gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. Atemu start to nibble on Yugi's ear lobe and Yami tackled his neck.

"You two wait. There is something that I need to tell you guys." Yugi said softly. Yami and Atemu stop. They respect Yugi a lot. Yugi was silent for a moment.

"I-I c-c-c-ca-can b-b-bec-become p-pr-pregnant." Yugi said softly. Yami and Atemu broke out in big smiles. They grab Yugi and pulled him into a bear hug.

Suddenly their chamber door open up and Tea stand there. She glare at them then she went over to them and pulled Yugi out of their embraces. "I will kill him and we will be happy together!" Tea said she looked like a psyco.

"Lady Tea, I suggest you put me down at once if you know what is good for you!" Yugi said. His voice was calm and deadly.

Tea just smirked evilly. She thrown him then across the room that his body shook from the pain. Yami gather shadow magic in his hand and put her out. She falls in a heap on the floor. Yami and Atemu rushed over to Yugi. Who have already sat up. Yugi mummer something under his breath that Yami and Atemu couldn't hear. Tea was then bonded in light straps that are white and violet of colour. She then disappears.

"Yugi, where did you send her?" Atemu asked. "Dungeons." Yugi replied. Atemu pulled him back into a hug. "I love you Yugi. We both love you. We don't mind that you can have children. It is actually a blessing." Atemu told him.

-Time laps-  
>Two months later.<p>

Yugi was getting better with his powers. All his clothes are now a violet and white colour. His white and violet gemstone was always on his head. He was beaten all the magic's in the palace with his magic.

Atemu and Yami were happy for their younger love. They punished Lady Tea and Vivian with 100 whippings each. They didn't see them for a month and a half now and they were glad that they were gone for a while. Atemu and Yami were protective about Yugi.

They didn't knew how much they will need to protected him…

**AND that's a wrap for chapter 4. Sorry that I won't be able to update until March. I am going to miss all of you guys. Love you all. Hope you guys enjoyed this story so far. O and please Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

_**HEY EVERYONE. I know I said I won't be able to update until March but I found internet before Yeah. So know I can update. But to tell the truth this chapter is going to be a lemon, so if you don't want to read it is fine. Just the last part will be important. And then everyone is going to want to flame me. But I really can't give a fuck. Please read and review. **_

_**Writing: 2015-02-02**_

Yugi was laying on the bed in Atem, Yami's and his chamber. He was tired he had trained with the magic's in the palace and had summoned his own monster. That took a lot of strength to deal with. He just dosed of for ten minutes when the door open.

Yami and Atemu was standing there with smirkes on their faces when they looked at the sleeping beauty they call their lover. They walked over to him.

Yami carefully pull the sleeping teenager against his body and start to trace his face softly with his fingers. Atem start to kiss his neck softly. Yugi woke up startled and almost screamed in fear. When he realised it was only Atem and Yami he calmed down a little bit, not much just a little bit. He was still slightly shaking with fear. "Calm down Aibou. You know we won't hurt you." Yami said softly to his hikari.

It help Yugi to calm down a little bit. They only made love one's before and that was at their wedding night. It was a beautiful evening, but it didn't really help Yugi to still open up a lot. He was still very shy in every way possible.

Yami and Atemu starts to kiss him again. Yami was moving on the left side of his neck and Atem on the right. Yami was now gently sucking on a spot between Yugi's neck and shoulder. Atem was teasing one of his nipples.

Atem moved to the next one as soon as the nipple was hard. Yami had made a bruise on Yugi's neck. Marking him. Yami planted small kisses on Yugi's chest and moved downer. He dipped his tongue into Yugi's navel a few times earning him mews and soft moans of pleasure.

Yami's one hand was on Atem's back gently stroking his back and Yugi was pumping Yami's manhood. While Yugi was distracted Yami gently moved a finger into Yugi's entrance. Earning him a slight frighten whimper. Atem start to distracted him again, while he left Yami to prepare Yugi.

After pumping a finger into Yugi for a few minutes, Yami added a second finger. Yugi's nails dug into Atem almost drawing blood. After preparing Yugi properly for at least fifteen minutes Yami removed his fingers. Yugi whimper slightly but was relatively calm about everything.

Yami ten slowly start to move into his hikari and Atem's cock joined him at Yugi's entrance. He slowly pushed in beside Yami's cock. Yugi was crying in pain and they start to distracted him again, kissing him and giving him time to get used to having both his lovers in him.

After a while Yugi slowly moved his hip showing that he was ready. Yami and Atem moved as one man and struck Yugi's prostates on each turn getting them mews and moans of pleasure. It didn't last long before they all 3 come together.

They lay next to each other and then fell asleep.

-Time laps-  
>1 month later<p>

Yugi was in the bathroom again vomiting the last of his breakfast out. Yami was next to him holding his hair out of his face's and Atem was rubbing his back.

"Aibou, I think you should go and see Isis." Yami said softly. Yugi just nodded and lay on Yami's chest. His throat was sore and he felt like hell. Atem held a glass with water at him. Yugi drank the water quickly.

Yami gently picked Yugi up and they took him to see Isis.

At the healing chamber, Yami and Atem were forced to wait outside. After half an hour of waiting Yugi came out again. Isis was with him. "Yugi is pregnant." Isis said with a warm smile. Yami and Atem was grinning like idiots. And Hug Yugi.

Yugi was happy that he could become a mommy and that Atem will have children to take over the throne when the time come.

Time laps  
>-That evening-<p>

Yugi, Atem and Yami was eating in the dining room with Seto Atem's cousin and his lover Joey. They were enjoying a quiet evening together when Vivan burst into the room. She was glaring death daggers at Yugi. Before anyone could move she grabbed Yugi and kissed him so harshly he passed out.

Yami and Atem as soon as they got the change snatch Yugi back…

_**And that's where I am going to be a bitch and leave the story for now anyway. I will update as soon as I get a change again. High school is a lot of work and stuff so sorry that my updates is random. Please review. I don't mind flames. So flame me. **_


End file.
